One Hint
by Sara-fan
Summary: Sara wakes up in the Hospital. Grissom ignores her when she says theres something wrong with her medicine. Im only 14! R
1. Default Chapter

Sara Sidle woke up in the hospital. She slowly turned her head to the side and saw Nick Stokes sleeping in a chair with a magazine hanging out of his hand.  
  
"Nick??" Sara asked groggily. Nick woke up with a start.  
  
"Sara! Hey! How you feeling?" Nick asked, suddenly wide awake.  
  
"Tired..and confused. How the hell did I end up here?" Sara asked. Last thing she remembered was taking one of her early morning walkes in the park.  
  
"You were attacked yesterday. Been out ever since!" Nick said. "Everyone will be glad to hear that you finally woke up!"  
  
"Who attacked me? What did they do? Did they rob me?" A flow of questions came out of Sara.  
  
"Chill!" Nick said, surprised that someone who just woke up from a 48 hour nap could have so many questions. "No, we dont know who did it, No they didnt do anything worse then knocking you out and No you wern't robbed."  
  
"Then what was the point of attacking me?" Sara asked, confused.  
  
"We dont know! There was a note though." Nick said carefully. If Sara knew that Grissom thought the attacker was the serial killer they've been trying to catch, Sara would want to get right back on the case. But he had to tell her. "We think it was that serial killer we have been trying to catch for months." Sara's eyes widened.   
  
"Why did'nt he kill me then?? What did the note say?" Sara's excitment peaked. She wanted back on this case ASAP.  
  
Nick handed her the note. She looked confused when she read it.  
  
"You'll be visiting soon?? What the hell does that mean!?" Sara asked.  
  
"WE dont know..There's no fingerprints on the note, and we know what it means as much as you do."  
  
Sara was about to study the note, when the doctor came in and introduced herself.   
  
"Im Doc.Ellise. Do you feel well enough to talk?"  
  
"Ya sure. How soon will I be able to get outta here? Sara asked impatiently.  
  
"We'll know as soon as you answer these questions. There just to see if you have suffered any memory loss."  
  
"Fire away!' Sara said. She was anxiouse to get out of the hospital.  
  
"Okay!" Doc, Ellise started. "You name?"  
  
"Sara Sidle"  
  
"Your work??"  
  
"ummm..."sara had to stop and think. "Los Vegas Crime Lab! I knew that!"  
  
Doc wrote something down. "Okay..hometown?"  
  
"Tamales Bay"  
  
"Ok! You seem fine. Just a bit slow in somethings. You can leave as soon as you want! Your just gonna have to take these pills. Once a day should do it! They will help with memory." Doc Ellise's smile made Sara a bit uncomfterble, but she took the pills and got ready to go. 


	2. somethings wrong

Sara took a few days off of before going back to work. The second she arrived she went to Grissoms office.  
  
"Hey Gris? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sara asked, standing at the doorway.  
  
"Sure, come in. Nice to see you back." Grissom said, giving her a smile then adding hastily, "Oh and I did come to see you in the hospital! You were asleep."  
  
Sara laughed. "Thats not the reason i'm here. Im guessing Doc.Ellise told you about the pills im taking?"  
  
"Yes..."Said Grissom slowley.  
  
"I think somethings wrong with them. I dont know why, but there just not right."  
  
Grissom smiled. "She told me some side effects would be paranoyia. Im sure there fine!"   
  
He gave her another reassuring smile.  
  
"Ya..I guess." She never seen Grissom smile so many times in one day, let alone one minute. "Maybe I am a bit paranoid." She said, then left. 


	3. One Hint

Catherine and Sara walked into the locker room laughing. Greg was in the lab singing old Rolling Stones songs with carrots stuck up his nose. He was so immature but exactly what the nightshift needed sometimes.  
  
Sara leaned up against the wall while Catherine got something out of her locker, still laughing every time they looked at each other.  
  
Catherine closed her locker and said "im done. lets go see greg again" and started to head towords the door. She noticed she wasnt being followed, so she turned back to sara.  
  
"Sara?" she asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sara was leaning against the wall and looked deathly pale. She was started to slide down the wall. Catherine ran over to her as she started to shake like mad. "Sara..SARA! come one! talk to me.!"   
  
Catherines yells must of been heard out in the hall, cause the next moment Nick and Warrick ran in, looking wildly around. Their eyes rested on Sara, sitting on the floor shaking with her eyes rolled back in her head. Warrick rushed over to hold her still, while Nick went to get Grissom.   
  
"Did you take your pill Sara???? Did you??" Catherine tried to ask her.  
  
Even though she was still shaking, she seemed to have taken control of herself abit more.   
  
She shook her head.  
  
"You didnt take it???? Warrick! Go to her locker and grab the bottle of white pills!"  
  
Warrick jumped up and got them in about 2 seconds. Catherine tried to get Sara to take them but she kept shaking her head. Finally Sara decided not to fight anymore and let Catherine make her swallow it just as Grissom ran in.  
  
As soon as she took the pill, she started to stop shaking. Her head stopped rolling about and started to focus on the people around her.  
  
"What the hell Sara!! You could of killed yourself! Do you know how worried everyone around you was?" Grissom was yelling at her. Catherine put her hand on his shoulder, which seemed to silence him.   
  
Sara tried to stand up, but Warrick held her down.  
  
"Keep sitting. Look at you! Your still shaking. Lets just wait till you stop." Warricks voice was strong yet compassionate.   
  
Sara got to her knees and started to throw up on the floor. The color was rushing back to her face though, and she started to look better. Nick and Warrick helped her get up, and sit on the bench. She put her face in her hands. Everyone knew she was embarrased. Her pride was hurting now.  
  
Seeing that Sara was now alright, Grissom left angerly, followed by catherine. 


	4. Big Boom

Catherine waited till Grissom was in his office and stepped in before he could slam the door, then closed it behind her.  
  
"What the FUCK was that about in there?" Catherine usually never swore this bad, but she was pissed. "She's on the floor shaking and you go in yelling at her?! If she ever needed your support Gil, This was it!"  
  
Catherine stormed out and slammed the door so hard the the glass shook.  
  
Grissom put his head in his hands. He was worried about her! She could of killed herself! Did she even know how much grief she would of given him? All of them? He shook his head then got back to work.  
  
Catherine drove Sara home ten minutes later. Sara hadnt said much. She was ashamed and embarrased. Sometimes...MOST of the times, they didnt get along too well but at times like this, Catherine could be a girls best friend.  
  
"Sara..you dont have to feel embarrased..." Catherine started but Sara cut in. "Im not."   
  
After a few more minutes of silence Catherine asked. "Why didnt you take the pill?"   
  
"I forgot" Was Sara's short and cold answer. There was something in her tone that made Catherine not believe she was telling the truth. When she dropped Sara off she asked "Want me to stay overnight?" Sara stopped..Tears running down here face. "Sure" Sara said. Finally giving her a smile.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------There was a knock on Grissoms door.   
  
"Its me, Nick."  
  
Grissom closed his eyes. "If its about what happened in the locker room, I'v already been lectured on it by Catherine."  
  
"no actully, It's about the lab results...and to tell you that Greg blew something up in the lab."  
  
Grissom ran out to see the windows of the lab covered in black grime. Then he saw a finger drawing a smiley face in the muck. Grissom stormed in.   
  
"What the hell happened in here????"   
  
"Well," greg started. "Other then me running out of fingerprint dust, me grabbing some outta that cuboard and it blowing up when I put it into AFIS, Nothing much!"   
  
Even though his lab just blew up, Greg was still, smiling away. Grissom went over to the container which Greg used the fingerprint dust, and read the lable.  
  
He took it over to greg and asked angerly.  
  
"Greg..what does this say??"  
  
"err...made in China?" Greg guessed.  
  
"Noo..read carefully. See? Expired in..."  
  
"oh.."Said greg.."Oh dear...1987..That might explain it."  
  
"Now" Said Grissom gingerly, "I want you to clean the lab then read a book on lab saftly..Ok?"  
  
"But that'll put me majorly behind!!" Greg whined!  
  
"Then you better hurry up." Grissom left with an Evil smile on his lips. THe lab explosion had raised his mood a great deal. 


	5. Party

On his way home, Grissom decided to stop by Sara's house. He wanted to see how she was doing, and he really wanted to apologize. He parked outside Sara's small one room house and listen to what sounded like music, coming from inside. Grissom slowly walked up the path to her front door, trying to picture what he was going to say. He knocked and waited. He saw an eye look out of the peep hole, and heard the sound of locks being unlocked.  
  
Catherine opened the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked, sounding surprised.  
  
Grissom took a deep breath and said, "I'm here to see how she is." He paused. "And to apologize."   
  
Grissom saw Sara in her kitchen, dancing to the music and making what looked like a mountain of ice cream. She was cutting up a banana to the beat of the music. On the dining room table was a big bucket of KFC. "I'll go get her." Said Catherine, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Sara put down her knife, (Thank god! thought Grissom), and walked to the door.   
  
"Hi" She said, looking happier then he had seen her for awhile. "I'm really sorry about what happened today." Grissom blurted out. Sara looked abit shocked. "Oh..okay." She said slowly. "Wanna come in?" Grissom hesitated then glanced at the KFC bucket and asked, "Is that all for you?" Sara turned to see what he was looking at and laughed. "Nah. Me and Catherine were going to call the whole unit over. Little after work party." Sara looked him in the eyes. "Are you coming??"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------About a half hour later, the whole unit was there, including Greg who had once again, put carrots up his nose and was hopping around the dining room singing to the record that was playing. Everyone else sat at the dining room table, clapping and laughing as Greg hopped into a wall. After that, everyone sat down in the frontroom to watch the new movie The Village. Sara sat beside Grissom and grabbed his hand everytime something surprised her. Grissom was very pleased with the seating plans. 


	6. again

The next day at work, Sara seemed to be a great deal happier. She hurried to the break room to put in the extra chicken when she bumped into Greg.   
  
"Aww, for me?" Greg asked grinning. "I always knew there was some chemistry between us!"  
  
Sara broke out laughing. "If you want the chicken, get it in the break room and the only chemistry between us is the blood sample you need to give me!"   
  
Greg laughed, but looked a bit like a child who's balloon just flew away. He grabbed the chicken and ran towards his office, laughing evilly. Nick stuck his head out of his office and asked, "What is it this time?" "Well, If you want leftover chicken, go to Greg." She replied laughing at the slightly confused expression on Nick's face.  
  
Ahwhile later, Greg knocked on her office door. "Mr.Marvalouse has the results!" He announced opening the door. "Bout time!" laughed Sara.   
  
"Come to my lab and see my masterpiece! Muahahaha!" Greg said, somehow holding a straight face. Sara stand up, but fell back down. "Are you okay?" Greg asked. Losing his childish tone. 'Ya, just a bit dizzy." Said Sara as she went to stand up again, this time falling on the floor. "Oh crap. um..I'll go get someone!" Greg said, starting to freak out. He was the only one who didn't know about the pill's Sara had to take. Greg ran out the door, then came flying back in with Nick.  
  
"Sara? Whats wrong." Nick asked, but he had a feeling he already knew. Sara opened her mouth to respond, but her eyes closed and she started to shake. "Shit!" yelled Nick. "Greg! Stay with her and make her open her eyes! DO NOT let her fall asleep!." Greg bent down and tried to talk to Sara. She opened her eyes to the sound of his voice. "C'mon Sara...stay awake! stay awake!!!" Nick came running back in with Warrick. Warrick was holding a bucket in one hand and a damp cloth in the other. "Get out Greg!" Warrick said harshly. Greg got up and ran out of the room. Nick tried to make her swallow a pill, but Sara kept knocking the bottle out of his hands. Nick struggled, and finally made her swallow it.   
  
Sara stopped shaking and her eyes opened. She started to throw up in the bucket Warrick gave her. "Are you okay?" Nick asked. Sara nodded and let Warrick put her on the couch. "Go to sleep." He said, and they both walked out of the room, closing her door behind them 


	7. Wake up

Sara felt someone shaking her arm. "Sara?" said a voice. Sara couldn't recognize it. She was still half asleep. "Sara!" Said the voice once again. She opened her eyes and saw Grissom standing overtop of her. She sat up, her eyes still foggy with sleep.   
  
"Why the hell did you do that again?" Grissom asked. Angry but alot nicer then last time.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Not take your pills! If you want to stay on this case you better not miss another one."  
  
That woke Sara up. "Wait, what?? Grissom! I cant take those pills!"  
  
"Why the hell not!" Grissom was starting to raise his voice. "There's nothing wrong with them! It's all in your head!"   
  
"I'm going to prove you wrong." She said, absolutely pissed now. Sara got up and walked out of the room. She went to the lab and gave Greg one of her pills.  
  
"Test this now!" Sara said sharply. Greg jumped half a foot. He looked slightly scared, as if she was going to collapse any minute. He took the pill and told Sara that he would get the results in a half hour.   
  
She stormed out of the lab, half running down the halls. She past Grissom without looking at him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Grissom called after her.  
  
"To eat." She said simply before walking out the door.  
  
Greg popped out of his lab and pulled Grissom in.  
  
"What happened earlier?" Greg asked. This time he was going to get answers. Even if he had to force feed Grissom maggots.  
  
"Nothing" Grissom said, trying to leave. Greg stepped in front of him. "I'm tired of always getting left out on the important stuff! If I'm going to continue to actully do work in this lab, I wanna get filled in on a few things!"  
  
Grissom looked down at Greg and sighed. Even if he was an annoying little lab rat, with him the graveyard shift would be screwed.  
  
Grissom looked down at Greg and sighed. Even if he was an annoying little lab rat, with him the graveyard shift would be screwed. 


	8. I was wrong

Sara went out to eat at a small diner down the street. She needed to cool off. After she finished her Fries and 7-up, she slowly walked back to the crime lab. AS she walked, worried thoughts drifted up. What if there was nothing wrong with the pills? What if she put she was wrong? She would look like a complete idiot. Sara almost walked into a door. It took her a minute to realize she was back at the lab. She took a deep breath and went to see Greg.  
  
She had to wait till Catherine finished talking to him, then walked in.   
  
"So, whats in the pill?"  
  
"Oh god. What ISNT in the pill? We got Riddlin, we got sterioid's, we got heroine. About 5 of these suckers, and your dead on the street! Where did you get them?"  
  
Sara asked, "How can you tell who's handled them recintly?"  
  
"Ultraviolet light." He replied. "Even if they washed there hands, its there."  
  
Sara grabbed the results and ran into Grissom's office, not bothering to knock. Grissom turned around and stared at her.  
  
"LooK! Look at the results!" Sara said. She was outta breath  
  
Grissom scanned the paper with his eyes. "What is this?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"I got Greg to test the pills. I told you there was something wrong! Greg said that if we look at someone's hands in Ultriviolate light, you'll see the residue!" Sara was talking super fast.   
  
Grissom closed his eyes and then said, "Im sorry Sara. I didn't believe you. I was wrong."  
  
The last part hit Sara like a brick. Did he just say he was WRONG? Maybe there is hope for him!  
  
Sara smiled and said, "Lets go to the hospital!" 


	9. Interrogation Its all worth it

Brass pulled Dr.Elisse in for interrogation. Sara was behind the glass watching, as Grissom did the interrogation.  
  
GRISSOM: "Did you know the pills were fake?"  
  
ELISSE: "What??? The pills were fake! I never knew!"  
  
GRISSOM: "May we see your hand?"  
  
ELISSE: "Sure, I don't know why though."  
  
Grissom scanned her hands with an ultraviolet flashlight and found Residue.  
  
GRISSOM: "Do you package the pills?"  
  
ELISSE: "Of course not! We have a pharmacy to do that."  
  
GRISSOM: "Then why is there evidence saying you touched the pills?  
  
Dr.Elisse turned away.  
  
GRISSOM: May we see the top of your hands?  
  
Dr.Elisse turned them over. Grissom spotted defensive wounds, and a ring in the shape of the head wounds on all the Victims.  
  
BRASS: "Amanda Elisse, you are under arrest for the murders of Sasha Wams, Kirsten Dahl, Hannah Highstad, Sara Guthrou, Katie Noonan. and Shelby Wams. You are also under arrest for the attempted murder of Sara Sidle......"  
  
While Brass took Elisse away, Grissom went to see Sara. "You okay?" He asked. "Yea!" said Sara. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Sara started to walk away when Grissom stopped her and asked, "You wanna go to dinner? Maybe the carnival? I hear they have some new RollerCoster rides." 


End file.
